


Christmas Date

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TaDaiki is having a date in an ice ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Date

  
**Title :** Christmas Date  
 **Pairing :** TaDaiki  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Fluff, Romance  
 **Summary :** TaDaiki is having a date in an ice ring.

 

~~~

 

"Yuyaaaannn... Are we there yet? I am tired of waiting..." Daiki said as he pouts his lips. Well, he has been in the car for about 2 hours. The trafic isn't busy, but the place is just too far away.

 

"Be petient, Dai-chan. We'll be there soon." Takaki said as he keeps driving and he pats Daiki's head.

 

"But it's dark already..." Daiki said as he keeps pouting and he folds his hands on his chest. Takaki giggles and takes a box of pocky from the dashboard's drawer.

 

"Here, have some. Just be petient, okay. We'll be there less than 10 minutes." Takaki said as he gives the pocky to Daiki.

 

"Arigatou, Yuyan~" Daiki thanked Takaki, his pouty lips are gone within seconds too. Takaki giggles as he looks to his cute boyfriend.  
"Hey, where are we going anyway? This looks like a forest." Daiki said. Indeed, it looks like a forest. There are trees between the road.

 

"It's a surprise~ for once, I'll be all romantic, like you want me to be." Takaki said it proudly. Daiki giggles as he bites his pocky.

 

"You're romantic in your own way nee." Daiki said. Just by then, Daiki can see the end of the forest. He can see a large ice ring, the lamps shine the ice, and the background view is a mountain. It is just so beautiful.  
"Whoa, it's so beautiful..." Daiki mumbles. Takaki parks the car and takes a shoes-bag.

 

"Can you skate?" Takaki asks as he opens the ice-skating shoes. Daiki nods.

 

"Un. Why?" Daiki asks.

 

"Because we're going to skate through the ice together." Takaki said nicely. Then he puts on his skating shoes on. He tied it up tightly, so it will be confertable to skate.

 

"I... I can't put it on... When I ice skate, someone always tied the shoe for me." Daiki said cutely. Takaki giggles and goes off the car to put Daiki's shoe on him.

 

"I'll tied it up for you." Takaki said gently.

 

\--

 

"Ikou~" Takaki said as he leads Daiki to the ice ring. Then, when they both on the middle of the ice ring, a slow music started.

 

"Music?" Daiki mumbles. Takaki giggles and he just holds Daiki's hand.

 

"Let's skate together~ dance to the classic music~" Takaki said as he started to lead Daiki to a skating-dance. Both of them dance on ice like in the ball room. It is just that there are only the both of them there, and no one else.  
It feels like this world is only for them to own. No one else can bother them.

 

"It feels like... We're the only one in this world." Daiki said as he keeps dancing with Takaki. Takaki smiles.

 

"It'a great right?" Takaki asks as he leads the dance, the music is flowing and it match the atmostphere. It sounds calm, easy, and romantic.

 

"Un~ so great, it's so romantic. I never thought you can be THIS kind of romantic." Daiki said teasingly.

 

"Hey. What do you mean by that?!" Takaki said as he pouts and leading Daiki to the center of the ice ring. Daiki giggles.

 

"Nothing. Usually your romantic kind is something preverted." Daiki says. Takaki rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh shut up!" Takaki pouts even more. Daiki smiles, then Takaki stops the dance in the middle of the ice ring. Then as they arrived on the middle, the music stops and the lamps around the ice ring, so it is completely dark.

 

"Eh? Eh? Why the lamps off? Why?" Daiki said panicly. He grips Takaki's hands. He looks cute when he got panic.

 

"What? You're afraid of dark?" Takaki said as he smirks. He likes it when Daiki acts all cute like this.

 

"No! I am not..." He said. Obviously he hates it when it's dark. It is okay if he is in a room. He is scared because they are in the middle of ice-ring, which is serounded by trees.

 

"Yes you are." Takaki giggles and he hugs Daiki.  
"It's alright, honey, I got you." He said gently. Daiki hugs Takaki back.

 

"But... It still beautiful... The view I mean... The moon reflectedon the ice... Look~" Daiki said as he points the reflection of the moon at the ice. It looks so great, so beautiful, the ice looks sparkling under the moon light.

 

"Wait up, it'll get better." Takaki said it proudly. Then a moment after that, the ice-ring started to shines. It's colorful, the ice shines in bright green, red, blue, yellow, orange, and purple lights. It looks so beautiful. Not only that, roses petals started to fly down to their direction. Daiki cathes some of it.

 

"Whoaaa..." Daiki looks so amazed.  
"It... Is so beautiful..." Daiki continued.

 

"You like it? I made the idea myself~" Takaki said it proudly.

 

"Un! Thank you Yuyan... This is so beatiful~" Daiki said as he hugs Takaki.

 

"Wait, it's not over yet. I have a present for you." Takaki said cutely. Then he takes a small box from his pocket, then he gives it to Daiki.  
"Merry Christmas, Darling." Takaki said as he gives the box for Daiki and kisses Daiki's forehead.

 

"Thank you, Yuyan~ I have my christmas present for you too~ here~" Daiki said as he gives a box. Bigger than ring box but smaller than a cup's box.

 

"Thank you~" Takaki said, and he recieves his present. Daiki opens his present and finds a brecelet. Made from expensive gold, there's some bells on it too. And some pendants shaped like animals.

 

"It's so pretty~ I bet this is so expensive... You bought something expensive again for me..." Daiki said while pouting his lips. It's not like he doesn't like the present, it's just that he feels guilty when Takaki has to let out so much money just to buy him a present.

 

"... You don't like it?" Takaki said as he gives out puppy eyes.

 

"No, I like it, really. It's so pretty. It's just that I feel guilty when you have to pay so much money just to give me a present." Daiki said. Takaki pats Daiki's head.

 

"I never hesitant to pay out millions, just to get you something special, darling. Because you are the only thing I want and need, for that matter, I want only the best for you." Takaki said. Daiki smiles and hugs Takaki, and before he lets it go, he kisses Takaki's cheek.

 

"Thank you, Yuyan... I... I just love you so much~" Daiki said. He feels touched when he heard Takaki said that.

 

"I love you too honey. Now let me put it on you. It's brecelet for feet, so can you pull your jeans a little?" Takaki says. Daiki does what Takaki asks and Takaki puts on the feet brecelet for Daiki, before he opens his own present.

 

"Whoaa~ Classy~ Love it~" Takaki says as he looks at his present. He got a watch, looks casual, but it has great design and it made from the best metal.  
"Thank you~ You got me the right present~" Takaki said. Well, he needs a watch, because his was broken.

 

"Thank you to you too, Yuyan. I have the best Christmas~ So romantic and it's with you, so it's so perfect~" Daiki said as he holds Takaki's hands.

 

"No honey, it's your presence that makes it perfect~" Takaki said as he moves closer to Daiki, shorten the dintance between them.  
"Merry Christmas, Honey. May the bless always stay with you." Takaki said. And before they share a passionate kiss, Daiki replied with giggles :

 

"Merry Christmas too, Yuyan. May you be always be with me~"

 

-END-

 

~~~

 

Gomen it's late...  
And the YamaChii, I think it will have to be delayed. gomen.  
because I haven't finish it. I was about to finish it, but my grandmother gave a visit...  
Hontou ni gomenasai *bow*

 

jaa,  
Thank you for reading~

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
